1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dryer section of a machine for producing and/or processing a web of material, especially a paper or cardboard web, having at least one heatable drying cylinder which, around part of its circumference, is surrounded by the material web and at least one support band, and having an overpressure cap which is able to impinge upon the drying cylinder with a pressurized liquid or gaseous medium.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Dryer sections of the type referred to here are known (DE-OS 195 40 003.8). A known dryer section includes a heatable drying cylinder around which a material web and a porous support band are guided. The material web is pressed against the circumference of the drying cylinder by the pretensioned support band. An overpressure cap, which impinges upon a partial circumference of the drying cylinder with a pressurized gaseous medium, is associated with the drying cylinder. The gas pressure is applied directly on the side of the material web facing away from the drying cylinder. This improves the drying contact between the material web and the surface of the drying cylinder. It has proven to be especially disadvantageous that the discharge of the liquid leaving the material web as vapor is impeded by the support band, such that only relatively low drying rates can be realized.